


Red

by SincerelyMLG



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMLG/pseuds/SincerelyMLG
Summary: This a dream I had and my attempt at making it a coherent story that has an actual beginning, middle, and end. Who knows? Maybe I’ll start writing for Eddie more? As is struck out, I might do a little part 2 for this, but I don’t know I just have so much going on right now. I know this isn’t the best, but I don’t have time to make it what I want.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Red

Your fingers curled, grasping onto the soft t-shirt beneath you. Your arm pricked with goosebumps as he trailed his fingers along your soft skin. You hummed as you leaned into his chest, a smile on your face.

“G’morning.”

Eddie placed a soft kiss on the top of your head, humming in response.

You groaned as you shifted onto your back and stood. “C’mon, we have things to do.”

There’s only one thing I want to do right now.

Eddie quickly closed his eyes, exaggerated snores filling the room. You smirked at him as you lifted a pillow above your head and brought it down on his face. He chuckled, grinning wide as his snores got louder.

_Eddie, she’s doing it again._

His arms snaked around your hips pulling you close to him, you yelped as he hovered above you, “Cheater.”

He laughed, giving you a kiss before helping you up again.

* * *

_Eddie. Eddie. Look at that dog._

“I know bud, you don’t have to point out every dog that you see.”

You chuckled at the fruit, holding it up for him to see. He nodded and you added it to your bag.

Venom growled in annoyance. _No, you dipshit, I actually mean look at it._

Eddie opened his mouth to reprimand the parasite when screams echoed through the open market. His head snapped to you. You were already watching him an understanding smile on your face.

“Take care of him, V,” you said, placing a kiss on Eddie’s cheek and walking away from the scene.

_She has no faith in me._

“Well, every time I come back bruised and exhausted, so she has a point,” he grumbled, “Can we get this over with?”

 _Yes! I’m fucking starving_ , the symbiote growled as it overtook his host’s body.

* * *

The quiet is deafening. The kind of quiet that pushes on your eardrums, makes you hear voices, make you want to scream, push away the pressure, break the fragile feeling.

Something drips in the distance. Eddie squinted through the headache, his hair sticking to his head. He had heard the term rose-colored glasses, had written the phrase many times, but never expected to actually see his world stained red. He shifted to his back, a small groan leaving him as he rubbed his eyes.

Red.

Everything was colored red.

**I can see why he likes you.**

“Who said that,” asked Eddie, sitting up and looking around. The small, barred cell was not what he was expecting to be inhabiting.

A shiver crawled down his spine while ice poured into his veins. A low rumble filled his chest as the world went from red to scarlet. **Don’t act naive.**

“V, this isn’t funny. Let’s get out of here. Y/N-” he stopped, his mouth filling with saliva and his mouth going dry at the thought of you, your soft flesh, tender musc-

He shook his head hard, throwing that thought behind him.

“Who are you?”

**I’m surprised Venom hasn’t mentioned me to his pet.**

“That doesn’t answer my question,” he said through gritted teeth at the term.

**I guess on this planet my name could be equated to the word you know as Carnage.**

Eddie’s heart sank. “Where is Venom? Where is Y/N?”

**You’d be happy to know that they’ve gotten away for now. That won’t last long though. That parasite of yours has gotten too attached to its hosts.**

Eddie’s body stood, walking toward the bars of the cell. He felt the parasite roll its eyes at the simple metal. He pulled the bars back, allowing Eddie to slip through.


End file.
